This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various ticketing techniques have been used in amusement parks or similar entertainment facilities to authenticate guests' access to the amusement parks. However, current techniques may be inconvenient and/or inefficient. For example, it is time-consuming and manually intensive using a multi-step process of linking a purchased ticket or entitlement with an integrated device, which enables access to the amusement parks. In addition, these integrated devices may be costly to replace or repair if lost or damaged. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide efficient systems and methods for authenticating access to the amusement parks or attractions.